


Perfect Ink (#172 Skin)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [62]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets new ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Ink (#172 Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> The equation mentioned is Fermat's Spiral.

When he shows that patch of skin people ask what the tattoo says. It's just a word. The word means nothing. But the shape is the mark of the man who owned him long ago. He leaves it. Even if he has the ink removed the shape will be scared into his skin.

Ian swore a needle would never work under his skin again. Never mark him as someone's again.

"Here." Fingers ran along the skin just below the base of his neck, just where a t-shirt would barely hide it. "This." Ian heard the rustle of thin paper. "Do it exactly. I want the curves perfect."

"That'll be simple." The man with the needle spoke.

This time the shape wouldn't mean a word. It would mean an equation. A simple one. Only six characters that would become a twisting spiral curve of thin lines spinning out from the y-axis of his spine.

"I want it done exactly. No artistic license. I'm looking for mathematical perfection." The fingers traced the pattern on his skin in body heat.

"Told you. It'll be no problem."

"Are you ready?" That question meant so much more than those words.

Ian spoke "Yes, Professor."

"Good."


End file.
